Shalltear Bloodfallen
|-|Shalltear= |-|As "The Bloody Valkyrie"= |-|True Form= Summary Shalltear Bloodfallen is one of the many Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, presiding over its first, second, and third floors. A true vampire that was created by Peroroncino, she hides an inhumane bloodlust and monstrously evil personality behind her innocent looks. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Shalltear Bloodfallen, "The Bloody Valkyrie" Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: True Vampire, 1st~3rd Floor Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Valkyrie, Cursed Knight, Cleric |-|Powers and Abilities:= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Sharp nails and fangs), Enhanced Senses, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of others), Magic Nullification (via Magic Destruction), Blood Manipulation (Able to telekinetically collect blood and use it to cast magic), Fire Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Vampire Creation (Can reanimate the dead as lesser vampires), Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Hypnosis, Invisibility, Summoning, Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Self-Resurrection, Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Implosion Manipulation (Can cause enemies to implode), Light Manipulation, Duplication, Life Absorption (Her lance has the ability to replenish health with each strike in proportion to the damage done. The ability does not suck out life-force from the enemy, but transforms inflicted damage into life), Portal Creation, Intangibility (Can change her body into an astral type, nullifying enemy attacks emanating from the material world, save for attacks that could hit ethereal entities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Power Nullification (Can negate sound), Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time to increase her speed and reverse time to negate damage inflicted on her), Night Vision, Curse Manipulation (The wounds inflicted by her do not regenerate to a certain degree and cannot be cured by weak healing spells), Berserk Mode, Damage Boost (Can increase spell effects to the caster's highest capabilities by adding magic modifiers), Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification (The more blood Shalltear's body is covered in, the stronger she becomes and her attack power soars), Death Manipulation (Even the merest wound inflicted on her opponent will cause the effect of instant death), Darkness Manipulation (Can release waves of darkness), Negative Energy Manipulation, Healing (Can use Negative Energy to heal herself and other undead), Information Analysis (Can view the remaining health and magic power values of enemies), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Projectile Negation |-|Resistances:=Resistance to Magic, Poison, Disease, Sleep, Paralysis, Physical Impediment, Blindness, Deafness, Ice, Fire, Acid Manipulation, Necromancy, Energy Drain, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Conventional Weapons (can be bypassed by weapons inbued by either magic or an element she is weak to such as silver). Her World Class Item grants her resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: City level (Fought a decent time against Ainz and forced him to use his Trump Card. Likely stronger than the Platinum Dragon Lord, who was stated to be capable of reducing a country of unknown size to scorched earth. Also stated to be the strongest floor guardian) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Albedo; faster than but still comparable to Ainz; can move so quickly that she leaves a trail of heat behind) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz) Striking Strength: City Class (Physical strikes are her primary form of dealing damage) Durability: City level (Survived a direct hit from Ainz's Fallen Down. It took Ainz using two super-tier spells, alongside extensive magical and physical combat utilizing Perfect Warrior in order to kill her) Stamina: Physically Tireless. Also, due to the effect of her lance, each strike allows Shalltear recover a portion of her health (Which can also be used on her minions as a "cheat") Range: Extended melee range with her lance, several hundreds of meters with magic. Hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary via greater teleportation and gate. Standard Equipment: * Spuit Lance - A Divine class item, given by her creator, Peroroncino. Each strike allows Shalltear to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted to the enemy. It deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Armor - A Legendary class item. A full body armor dyed in a blood-like crimson color. * Resurrection Item '- Given to Shalltear by her creator, Peroroncino. It works differently from other methods of resurrection, such as from a spell or from a Guild Base. This item automatically resurrects the user a single time (healing anything up to disintegration and soul destruction), completely restoring their health and mana. However, their skills will not be replenished, and certain status effects powerful enough to bypass their natural resistances (like those of world items) may stay in effect. 'Intelligence: Unknown (While she is careful in combat after her being scolded by Ainz after their battle, she does not plan ahead well, and can fall into a bloodrage that further reduces her wit) Weaknesses: Holy attacks. Despite being a vampire, she is also weak to attacks of the Dark or Unholy element because of her job classes. Coming into contact with too much blood will activate Blood Frenzy automatically, although she can resist the transformation to an extent if she needs to. During Blood Frenzy she will slowly lose control of her mind. She also seems to take some additional damage from the lightning element and from silver. She is an arrogant sadist and enjoys toying with enemies that she has confirmed pose no threat. However, she will always put her purpose or mission first. Also, she can resurrect only one time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shalltear is considered to be the strongest out of all the floor guardians in Nazarick, excluding Gargantua. She has the highest overall stats among them, and her life sustain abilities allow her to easily outlast any one of them in single combat. She is also confirmed to be a divine magic caster. However, the god in which she believes in is completely different from the gods people worship. Her class build also makes her very effective against magic casters. |-|Activated Abilities/Spells= 15531138532487017.gif|Einherjar File:1553113973248709.gif|Summon Household 1553113344267197.gif|Purifying Javelin 155311340568169.gif|Time Reverse 155311327568132.gif|Negative Impact Shield 155311318468172.gif|Greater Teleportation * Einherjar: Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This avatar can't use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. * Animate Dead: Raises a low-level undead. Due to her special abilities, Shalltear can use it to create lesser vampires. * Blood Armament: ''' A blood manipulation class ability which let Shalltear easily repulse the strike of Zy'tl Q'ae - a legendary giant treant-like monster. * '''Blood Pool: Allows Shalltear to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. * Brilliant Radiance: An offensive spell that purifies the target with a huge pillar of holy light. However, its effects weaken against good-aligned targets. * Force Explosion: Sends a powerful invisible shockwave toward the target. * Force Sanctuary: Creates a white light barrier from pure mana. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. However, against a magic caster of greater power, this barrier is not able to last long. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing the transportation of a large number of objects and people. It has no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Greater Lethal: Injects negative-type energy into a target, which saps the life force of the living and weakens them for a long period of time. Can be used to heal undead beings, including herself. * Greater Teleportation: Allows instantaneous transition without a range limit, and has the same cost no matter the distance. * Implosion: A 10th tier spell that causes the target to collapse or burst inward. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Life Essence: '''Allows the caster to view the remaining health of the enemy. * '''Magic Destruction: Destroys any object or effect that is made or maintained by magic. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to see the remaining MP of the enemy. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Maximize Magic: A modifier that increases the effects of spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. * Mist form: Transmutes the user's body into astral-type mist, evading attacks. * Mystic Eyes of Charms: This ability of vampires has an effect similar to the spell "Charm Species". It's a type of mind control that charms an opponent who looks into their eyes. * Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both offensively and defensively, but can only be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits that negates lower-level healing or regeneration. Can be used three times a day, but costs no MP. The user can spend MP to make it undodgeable. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Household: Allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. These monsters can be up to 7th tier in strength. * Summon Monsters 10th Rank: Summons high tier monsters. * Time Accelerator: Accelerates the user's time in order to vastly increase speed, but the user cannot deal damage while under the effects of the spell. * Time Reverse: Negates the damage and effects caused by a single attack by reversing the user's time, but can only be used three times a day. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell that attacks the target with a large pillar of flame. Deals fire-based damage. * Wall of Stone: Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. |-|Passive Skills= * Blood Frenzy: Able to increase her abilities as she covers herself in more and more blood. However, this has the side effect of sending her in a mindless frenzy. Eventually she will transform into her true form, increasing her abilities even further but making her lose control almost completely. * Unnamed Instant Death Effect: Shalltear's strikes are imbued with death, instantly killing anything they inflict with even the slightest wound. * Unnamed Projectile Negation Ability: All Floor Guardians possess an ability which completely negates weaker projectiles. |-|Undead Race Traits= *'Critical Hit Invalid' *'Dark Vision' *'Doubled damage by Fire (Overridden)' *'Energy Drain Invalid' *'Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary' *'Mental Immunity' *'Death Manipulation Resistance' *'Necromancy Resistance' *'Physical Penalty Resistance' *'Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid ' *'Positive, Light, Holy Weakness IV' *'Recover by Negative Energy' *'Status Damage Invalid' *'Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area (Overridden)' *'Striking Weapon Weakness V (Unknown if Overridden)' Gallery Shalltear-0.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Overlord Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Needle Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Minions Category:Tier 7